Virtual Systems Analysis
'''Summary': Annie and Abed spend some quality time together in the Dreamatorium for a simulation of "Inspector Spacetime." The exercise takes a turn toward the serious, however, with examinations of the study group and insight into Abed's personality. Plot The group is in the study room trying to cram for their Biology finals. Annie notices a moment between Britta and Troy as they are somewhat awkward around each other. Dean Pelton arrives in his latest costume and tells them that the exam has been postponed until tomorrow because Professor Kane is sick. Jeff suggests that they all take a three hour lunch break. Troy and Abed were planning on going to the Dreamatorium until Annie manipulates Troy and Britta into having lunch together at Señor Kevin's. In order to give the two more time alone, she asks to take troy's place playing with Abed inside the Dreamatorium. The Dean then returns and admits he went too far with his outfit this time. In the Dreamatorium, Annie and Abed are playing Inspector Spacetime. Abed becomes annoyed at Annie's attempt at a British accent and ends the game. Annie realizes that he's angry at her for playing matchmaker with Troy and Britta. Abed responds that he's mad at her for tampering with the fabric of the group. He claims that he's considered the possibility of Troy and Britta getting together from every angle, and she hasn't. He goes on to explain how the Dreamatorium isn't just a play room but also a way to simulate any possible scenario; he demonstrates this capability by acting out Troy and Britta's lunch date. Annie dismisses his portrayals as mere impersonations, prompting Abed to reveal the "engine" of the Dreamatorium. Located inside an adjacent closet, it is a cardboard "machine" which focuses Abed's thoughts. By using it, he combines his knowledge of his friends with logic to create objective observations. When Annie says how ridiculous it is, Abed arrogantly replies that it's too complex for her to comprehend. Troy then calls Annie from the lunch date, wanting to know if Abed is okay; this further exasperates Annie who believes that Abed is being coddled too much by the others. After Abed is condescending to her once again, she rearranges the design of the engine, causing Abed to go catatonic. When Abed wakes up again, he starts a new simulation based on late night soap operas. The setting is "Greendale Hospital School", and Abed is role playing as Jeff who is playing the part of a doctor. Abed casts Annie as the love interest, the hospital administrator. She plays along to find the "real" Abed, who is missing. Annie has "Jeff" take her to see "Dr. Barnes" and "Dr. Perry" to help her search. After Annie injects "Dr. Barnes" with truth serum, he spills a possible lead. Annie and "Jeff" then go to the "Medical Study Room" for Abed's file. There, they find "Head Nurse Shirley" and "Alzheimer's Patient Pierce Hawthorne". "Shirley" tells Annie that Abed's gone because "nobody needs him". Annie gets "Jeff" to get the files by saying she'll sleep with him. The files reveal Abed is a patient which makes Annie demand Jeff take her where she wants to go. "Jeff" takes her back the end of their freshman year at Greendale on the night of The Tranny Dance. Having had enough, Annie tries to pretend that the files read that Abed is okay again. "Jeff" denies this by reading Abed's file which states he is a control freak with no empathy, and that people indulge him too much. "Jeff" then tries to hit on Annie, claiming that they can be together now that Abed, Troy, and Britta out of the way. Annie angrily storms off, only to hit the wall of the Dreamatorium and end the simulation. Annie tells Abed she wants to be alone, and he complies with her request by role playing as Annie. "Annie" questions why Annie keeps refusing "Jeff" who they love. Annie explains that what Abed is presenting, running the same scenarios repeatedly, isn't love but an obsession, prompting her to admit that she displays similar tendencies when it comes to Jeff. When "Annie" teases Annie about sounding like Abed, Annie is inspired to role play as Abed, which causes "Chang" to show up. He takes her to the real Abed who is imprisoned inside a locker. Abed explains this is where he spent a lot of time in junior high. He says that this is where people like him get put when everyone is fed up with them. Abed reveals he has repeatedly run the simulations, and he never amounts to anything. She counters that his simulations are like science fiction: great stories but not accurate. They are merely his fears of being alone. Having those feelings is made easier by realizing everyone else in the world shares the same anxieties. Annie frees Abed from his fake shackles, and they simulate a dramatic ending featuring Blorgons. Later, the study group returns to the study room from their lunches. Everyone tried something different and had pleasant day. Troy apologizes to Abed for bailing on the Dreamatorium. Abed says it's okay and that Annie acquitted herself well in there. Dean Pelton shows up and says the people at the bank loved his outfit. End Tag An episode of "Troy and Abed in the Morning" featuring Annie giving interior design tips is shown. Annie reveals that she remade the Blanket Fort Room where Troy and Abed sleep, initiating another nervous breakdown for Abed. Recurring themes Continuity: *'That just happened': Annie sees sparks between Troy and Britta continuing from the previous episode "Origins of Vampire Mythology". *'This must be the place': "The Dreamatorium" in Troy and Abed's apartment, Group Study Room F, and Señor Kevin's is showcased in this episode. *'Previously': Annie's interest in hospital administration from Season Two's episode "Mixology Certification" is mentioned. *'Double take': The end scene of "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" is reenacted, and it's revealed that Leonard was hiding in the bushes and witnessed what happened between Jeff and Annie. *'Googly Eyes': Annie's side of her and Jeff's possible relationship is explored, while Troy and Britta have a good time on their lunch date. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': Abed role plays as a version of Jeff who does things only if Annie agrees to sleep with him. In the next episode, "Basic Lupine Urology", Annie ends up getting Jeff to show up to the Biology classroom late at night by sending him a misleading text that suggested she was going to sleep with him in the lab. Running gags: *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton even admits he went too far wearing a costume split down the middle, featuring one half wearing female makeup and clothing and the other half wearing male clothing. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': Jeff suggests they use their suddenly open schedule to take a "Three hour lunch? Three hour lunch? Three hour lunch?" *'Come sail away!': Troy cries while revealing his many secrets, which include crying during the soundtrack to ""About a Boy". *'Butt stuff': Under the influence of truth serum, Troy, played by Abed, admits that he likes butt stuff. *'Troy and Abed in the mor-ning': Filmed in their apartment, an episode is shown with Annie as the guest. *'I'm Batman!': Abed takes on a total of nine different personas in this episode- mostly members of the study group- including Chang, the Señor Kevin's manager and the Inspector. Annie finds only one of them attractive: Jeff the Surgeon. *'Deanotation: 'Dean Pelton introduces his outfit as "the Duali-Dean of Man". Meta references: *'Homage': The Doctor Who homage Inspector Spacetime is featured again. *'Parody': The hospital in the simulation is a nod to hospital dramas like ER and Grey's Anatomy. *'Résumé': Annie uses an atrocious exaggerated British accent while role-playing as "Geneva". In the 2012 film The Five-Year Engagement, Alison Brie costars alongside Emily Blunt as her sister who has a less extreme British accent. *'IRL': Abed's "patient number" is 1-3-73, which is series creator Dan Harmon's birthday. *'Use your allusion': **Abed lets it slide when Annie mixes in some Star Trek tropes while playing Inspector Spacetime. Pop culture references: *'IMDB': **The manager of Señor Kevin's manager dislikes the film Die Hard. **Annie compares Abed's scenarios to science fiction like the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. **According to Abed, Troy doesn't understand Inception and cries to the soundtrack to About a Boy. **Annie mentions Star Wars and Zardoz when imitating Abed. *'TV Guide': Annie also mentions Cougar Town. *'Shout out': **Also according to Abed, Troy thinks Clive Owen is attractive and uses Hitler comparisons to win Internet arguments. **Annie feels that the world over-validated Carson Daly Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes